


We Will Rise

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6.10 spoilery reaction fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Rise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains spoilers for episode 6.10

“I can’t believe we’re married,” Blaine said, his body spent after another round of sex. Kurt huffed out a laugh as he kissed his husband’s lips once more.

“You better believe it B. I’m not letting you go. We’re in this together forever,” Kurt stated with a tone of finality that Blaine knew he spoke the truth.

“Husbands,” he murmured into Kurt’s neck as his eyes slowly drifted shut and he let the sound of Kurt’s heart lull him to sleep.

Kurt chuckled softly before kissing Blaine’s forehead, “Husbands.”

\--

It was only a few hours later that Blaine got the call. Kurt woke up to Blaine frantically trying to pack their things with a frenzied look in his eyes and his curls go every which way. Kurt got out of the bed, trying to understand what was happening before he caught the tears streaming down Blaine’s face and he quickly went to comfort him.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” He asked, calmly. One of them at least needed to stay calm in whatever situation was happening. 

“Dalton.”

“What about Dalton sweetheart? I thought the lead Warbler was taking charge while we were away.”

Blaine shook his head, “It’s gone.” He said, the words making his whole body numb as he realized truly what that meant. The place he escaped as a safe haven. The place where he met his husband. The place where he worked. Just gone.

“What do you mean gone Blaine?” Kurt said, his eyes searching Blaine’s face as he looked on nervously waiting for a response.

“I just got a call. There was a fire. I don’t know how or what started it, but the whole place went up in flames,” he said delivering the final blow of what occurred.

“Was anyone hurt?” Kurt asked, worried that there was more than just a building that went up in flames.

“No. No, thankfully everyone got out before it spread. But what do we do now? I’m out of a job. Dalton was my home away from home. What should I do now? How am I going to find a job? I have no college degree. I’m going to fail and you’re going to end up with a no good husband who can’t give you what you want,” he started speaking uncontrollably as he paced around the bedroom. “I’m such a failure. Why did this have to happen?” Blaine asked sitting down at the edge of the bed, putting his head in his hands.

Kurt patiently waited for Blaine to stop freaking out before kneeling down in front of him. 

“You are NOT a failure Blaine Anderson-Hummel. We are going to go back to Lima and we’re going to figure this out. Together. We’re a team and I’m not going to let you crumble under this stress okay?” He explained, his fingers wiping Blaine’s tears away.

He felt Blaine let a breath out before speaking up again, “Okay.”

\--

“Why are you guys back so early? I thought when you rebooked your actual honeymoon, you’d be gone longer than three days,” Rachel asked as they walked into the small office.

She took in their solemn faces and frowned, “What happened?”

“Dalton’s gone Rachel,” Kurt explained, letting himself speak for Blaine, who chose to stay silent.

“Gone?” She asked worried and confused, and looked at Blaine’s face filled with sadness.

He looked at her before speaking, “There was a fire. It burned to the ground. Everyone’s okay, but I’m out of a job and the Warblers and all those other students are out of a school,” The last part came out in a whisper, as he was still grasping at the reality of the situation.

“I’m so sorry Blaine. There has to be something we can do. We’ll talk with Will. He’ll think of something,” she said urgently not wanting to see her friend out of a job. She knew Blaine would have nothing to fall back on without a college degree and she did not want Blaine to fall down the wayside because of this.

Blaine gave her a pained smile, before nodding. 

They’d think of something. They had to.

\--

“Hey you guys are back early,” Will said smiling as he saw the newlyweds walk into the auditorium. His smile dimmed as he looked on and saw their faces. 

“What's wrong guys?” He asked, leading them to the seats, watching as they sat down and Blaine looked on with a pained face.

“There was a fire at Dalton,” Blaine said softly, as Kurt rubbed his arms for comfort, “It burned to the ground.” Blaine turned his face into Kurt’s neck, wanting to seek comfort in his husband. Kurt turned to kiss his forehead gently, wanting to do anything to sooth Blaine. 

Will looked at them in shock. He never expected that to happen. The Warblers were important in the show choir world and not having a place to practice was detrimental to their performance. That place was a safe place for some, like Kurt and Blaine, and Will realized what needed to happen.

“So what do you say if we could combine the choirs? I know the Warblers will be going to a different high school, but I can talk to the superintendent about them performing with the New Directions. With Myron now and knowing the Warblers legacy, I doubt he’d say no. You know your guys Blaine, so I’ll ask him if you can also help coach with Kurt and Rachel,” he suggested.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other before Blaine let a small smile appear on his face. 

“If you can make it happen, I’ll talk to the guys. Thank you Will.”

A week later Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Will watched as their new combined choir took stage in the McKinley auditorium and rose above expectations.

_“We will rise. We are young, we are the dreamers we will fly...when the world will not believe us, we will rise above the ashes before this whole life passes us by. We will rise.”_

They would rise above and with the combined power of the two show choirs together, they knew they had a chance at beating Sue and Vocal Adrenaline. They would win this won. They would not fall.


End file.
